Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Synchro Season 1
by DeGraphics Literature
Summary: What if Judai had a cousin from America who could use Synchro Monsters? Find out in this retelling of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. Slightly Smarter Judai. Judai x Asuka
1. Prolouge

Prologue

 **Hello Everyone! This Author's Note is just going to be brief and include a list of characters and give their Japanese to English names. Any questions asked in this and future chapters will be included at the end of the chapter. Also, characters will be speaking Japanese in normal text and will be speaking English when in Italics. Now, let the story begin!**

 **Judai Yuki-Jaden Yuki**

 **Pegasus J. Crawford-Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Seto Kaiba-Same in English**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Konami, not me!**

* * *

A boy was sitting in the park in a small suburban town in Japan. The boy was 9 years old and wore a red shirt and brown pants, his skin was lightly tanned and he had brown eyes and two-toned brown hair. His name was Judai Yuki, and he was staring at his favorite duel monsters card, Yubel. Duel monsters is a popular trading card game made by Pegasus J. Crawford after discovering ancient stone tablets in Egypt. The game consists of summoning monsters and using spells and traps to bring your opponent's life points to zero.

The card Judai was holding was an dark orange color with it's name on the upper left corner and a dark purple circle with a white symbol in the upper right, below the circle and name were ten small red stars in red circles. The bottom of the card had a box that read what they card could do and it's attack and defense points which both read zero. The center of the card had an artwork of some sort of humanoid creature that had half a man's chest, and half a womans chest, it had dark-red-purple skin with black markings and scales across it's body with demon like claws, as well as dragon wings on it's back. It had white and purple hair that split down the middle and three eyes: one green, one orange, and the center eye was red.

Judai had recently played it in a duel against one of his neighbors again and, just like the others, he got hurt very badly and sent to the hospital. He knew Yubel was the cause of it, but he didn't know why.

"Why," he asked to no one except his card. "Why do you keep hurting my friends?"

He continued to look at the card, almost expecting an answer.

"I don't mind losing, it helps me grow as a duelist. Dueling other people will also help me grow, but how can I when everyone in the neighborhood is afraid they'll get hurt if they duel me?"

"Is that how you feel?"

Judai was shocked and looked up. There in front of him was the very monster that he was talking to, Yubel.

"Yubel?" Judai asked, confused.

"So you can finally see me," she said. (A/N: I think it's easier on everyone if I just call Yubel a she since that's what I feel Yubel's more like.)

"How can I see you?" Judai asked.

"You have a very special gift, Judai," said the monster. "An ability that allows you to see the spirits of duel monsters cards."

"So no one but me can see you?"

"If they don't possess the same abilities as you, then yes," Yubel said with a smile. "So tell me Judai, why are you upset?"

"I'm lonely," said the child. "You keep hurting whoever duels me and it's driving other people away."

"But you have me," the spirit said sweetly. "And I'm only trying to protect you."

"From what?" Judai asked, confused. "We're only playing a card game with some friends, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I guess you're right."

"And a game is no fun if you have no one to play with."

"Again, that's true," said Yubel, biting her lip. "Okay, I'll stop hurting your opponents."

"Yay," Judai cheered gleefully,"thank you Yubel."

"You're welcome Judai," said the duel spirit.

I truth, Yubel knew Judai had a lot of power and potential within him. There was much more to his powers than just being able to see and hear duel spirits, but she can save that for when he's older.

* * *

Two years passed and Judai started making friends again. No longer did Yubel harm his opponents if he lost and even started winning duels. He couldn't be more happier. Yubel had also told Judai of his other abilities that he held. She told him that he could bring duel spirits into the physical world and he's practiced with the Duel Disk his father got him for his eleventh birthday. A Duel Disk is a wrist mounted device developed by the Kaiba Corporation, a former weapons company that converted to a gaming company when it was bought by the companies head's own adopted son, Seto Kaiba. The Duel Disk gave the game of Duel Monsters more excitement as it created holograms of the cards you play.

Judai was currently waiting by the door of his house, expecting something, or someone, to come through.

Yubel appeared next to him and asked, "Are you excited?"

"You bet I am," said the young duelist. "This is the first time I'm meeting my cousin from America."

"Do you think he'll have some of your uncle's new cards?"

"I hope so."

Today, Judai would meet his American cousin, Gregory Duke, who would be living with them for a few years since his mother has fallen ill and they needed a way to save money for the hospital bills. Gregory's father and Judai's uncle, Alfred Duke, works at Industrial Illusions and it has been rumored that he has been making a new type of monster. It was also rumored that he gives these cards to his son in order to test them before releasing them to the public.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-to-late-thirties with short brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a casual pink business suit with a white button up shirt and a gold necklace. Next to the woman was a boy around Judai's age with light skin, brown hair, and green eyes. The boy wore glasses along with some khaki shorts and a light green polo shirt.

"Welcome back, Mom," Judai said to the older woman.

"Hello there Judai," she said. "This is your cousin from America, Gregory Duke."

" _Hello, I am Judai Yuki,_ " Judai replied in English the best he could.

"Hello, I'm Gregory Duke," Gregory replied in Japanese as best he could.

"I have to go back to the office," said Judai's mom. "I'll be back by dinner. Why don't you show Gregory where he'll be staying Judai."

Judai nodded and the woman left. Judai gestured for Gregory to follow him and lead the way down the hall.

"That's a cool monster," said the American, noticing Yubel.

"You can see duel spirits too?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, I have one of my own."

A woman suddenly appeared next to him; she had red hair that was tied into a ponytail and red eyes. She was wearing a black ninja outfit with a white scarf and a sword by her side.

"Woah, sweet," said Judai. "Is she one of Uncle Alfred's cards?"

Gregory nodded his head. "Her name is Rose, Warrior of Revenge, and she's a tuner monster."

"Tuner monster?" Both Judai and Yubel asked curiously.

"While Tuner monsters have no purpose yet, we will be used for an new summoning method in the future," said the new Duel Spirit.

"Cool," Judai said as they continued down the hall.

They came to an average sized room with a small desk and a bunk bed in the corner and Duel Monsters posters all over the wall.

"You'll be sharing my room, do you want the torp or bottom bunk?" Judai asked.

"Top," replied his American cousin.

"Hey, I wanted top bunk!"

"How about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors and whoever wins gets top bunk?" Gregory suggested, holding out his fist.

"Sounds fair to me," Judai replied, holding a fist of his own.

The two shook their hands three times and on the fourth Judai had all of his fingers flat and straight while Gregory had two fingers open and spread apart.

"Scissors cut paper, I win," Gregory declared triumphantly.

"Best 2 out 3?" Judai challenged.

They went two more times with Judai winning the first one with rock crushing scissors and Gregory winning the other with the same combo.

"The top bunk is mine," Gregory declared getting on said bunk.

"If this were a duel, you would have lost."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"Alright, _get your game on!"_

"It's going to be like this for a long time, isn't it?" Yubel said to Rose.

"Looks like it," the red haired spirit giggled as they watched Gregory and Judai set up for their duel.

* * *

 **And the prologue is done! Now I know what you're thinking. "Why did you give Gregory Jaden's catchphrase?" Well I liked that phrase and since Judai has a different catchphrase in Japanese, I figured I have my OC have it. Feel free to ask any questions and I'll post the answer in the next chapter. So stick around because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

 **Anyway, next Chapter: The King's Heir**


	2. The King's Heir

Chapter 1: The King's Heir

 **Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 1! Today's chapter will be Judai's examination duel, yes the same one with that ugly, gender confused, egotistical, pathetic excuse for a teacher, and that's the short version. Gregory's duel is next chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Yugi Moto-Same in English**

 **Jun Manjome-Chazz Princeton**

 **Asuka Tenjoin-Alexis Rhodes**

" **Kaiser" Ryo Marufuji-Zane Truesdale**

 **Sho Marufuji-Syrus Truesdale**

 **Daichi Misawa-Bastion Misawa**

 **Cronos de Medici-Vellian Crowler**

 **Principal Samejima-Chancellor Shepherd**

* * *

"I told you that we should have gotten to the train sooner," shouted a now sixteen year old Gregory. He was taller and spoke Japanese a little better than before. He was currently wearing light brown pants, green shoes, a green button-up that was open revealing a yellow tee shirt underneath with a Duel disk on his arm.

"I was hungry and that sushi place has selling fried fish for half the price," a now sixteen year old Judai retorted. He had also grown taller and was currently wearing a grey middle school uniform with the jacket opened up to reveal a red tee shirt. He was also wearing a Duel disk.

"Yeah, well your stomach cost us the train and now we're going to be late!" Gregory shot back.

The two were currently running through the streets of Domino City to go to the Duel Monsters theme park, Kaiba Land, in order to take the practical exam to get into the best dueling school on the planet, Duel Academy. They had already taken the written exam, Gregory scoring higher than Judai, and if they passed their practical exam they would be accepted. If they could get there on time.

"Maybe we can get there on time if we cut through the park," Judai suggested.

"Oh no! I'm not going to trust one of your shortcuts," Gregory said to his Japanese cousin. "Last time I followed your directions, we got so lost that by the time we found everyone, the trip was already over."

"Well we have to try-" he was cut off by bumping into someone and almost spilling his entire deck.

"Ah shoot," Judai stated as he gathered his cards. "Sorry about that," he said to the stranger.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah I love it," Judai replied. "My cousin and I are-"

Judai stopped as Gregory had his mouth open wide and a look of shock, awe, and terror on his face, pointing at the stranger.

"What's the matter?" Judai turned to face the stranger and his eyes grew wide as he found out who it was.

It was a man wearing jeans and black shoes, a black tank top and a collar around his neck. His hair was black in a spiky fashion with pink edges and several strands a yellow bangs and his eyes were purple. Both Judai and Gregory knew who this was, anyone who played Duel Monsters would; he was the best duelist in the world, the King of Games, Yugi Moto.

"Here," he said holding out two cards to the two boys. "I have a feeling that these cards belong to you."

Recovering from the shock, Judai and Gregory grabbed the cards handed to them. Judai's card was called Winged Kuriboh and it had an artwork of a brown hair ball with yellow and purple eyes, green arms and legs with three claws on each, and wings. Gregory's card was Clear Kuriboh and it looked like Judai's except it had no wings and had purple fur with shells of itself all over the card.

"Thank you," said Gregory.

"You're welcome," said the king. "Now hurry, you don't want to be late."

Judai and Gregory snapped from their shock and started sprinting straight for Kaiba Land.

* * *

At Kaiba Land, several people were gathered for the practical exam for Duel Academy. Students who took the exam a few days earlier and older students sat in the stands, already wearing their uniforms. One girl who took the exam yesterday was standing on a high platform, watching the duels. She had long, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that scanned the arena for any interesting duelist. She was wearing blue boots, fingerless blue gloves, a white, sleeveless blazer with blue rims, and a blue miniskirt. She was very fit and her chest was very well developed which caught the eyes of many, if not every, guy in the building, but she paid them no mind.

"Find any good duelists, Asuka?" Asked an older student in a trench coat like blazer in a similar fashion to the girls with cold, blue eyes and long blue hair.

"Aside from an impressive ninja user, none so far," replied the blonde. "I saw your brother duel but he he seemed more nervous than anything. Good thing the teachers are going easy on the examiners."

"He still has a long ways to go," said the older boy. "Getting over his anxiety is only part of it."

"Still, I'm hoping at least one of these students will make Duel Academy more interesting."

* * *

Outside, the three people in charge of accepting applicants into the arena to take the exam were about to pack up when they hear two voices.

"Wait!"

They all turned to see Gregory and Judai running towards them.

"#110, Judai Yuki."

"And #62, Gregory Duke."

"You two are lucky, we were just about to pack up," said one of the attendants.

"But we're still good, right?" Judai asked. They all nodded.

"What's your reason for being late?"

"We missed our train."

They handed the two duelists a slip of paper.

"Please wait inside and wait for your number to be called."

The two duelists nodded as they entered the building. Inside they witnessed many duelists that had already taken the exam watch the remaining duelists. One duel they took note on was a duel between an examiner and a potential student with spiky black hair that was combed towards the back of his head. The Examiner had 1900 life points and had the monsters Big Shield Gardna, which was a muscular man with wild black hair and a giant shield, and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, which was a machine like monster that had a lot of armor plating and spikes, in defense mode, they had 2600 and 2200 defense points respectively. The test taker had 3200 life points and a monster called Vorse Raider, which was a humanoid mutant with a large, double bladed spear in its hands, in attack mode with 1900 attack points and one card face down.

"I activate my facedown, Ring of Destruction," called the student. A large ring with grenades appeared around Vorse Raider's neck. "This card destroys my Vorse Raider and we both take damage equal to it's attack points."

The ring blew up, destroying vorse raider and lowered the student's life points to 1300 and the examiner's life points went down to 0, indicating the student won the duel.

"Congratulations Daichi Misawa, you have made it into Duel Academy," said the examiner.

"Thank you very much," replied the Student.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Judai, Gregory merely nodding his head.

"He should, he scored highest on the written exams," said a small voice.

The two boys turned to see a small boy with big, little blue hair, hazel eyes, and tiny round glasses.

"Is that so?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how I won my duel, was nervous the whole time," said the boy.

"Hey, you're in, aren't you?" said Judai. "I'm Judai Yuki by the way. This here is my cousin Gregory Duke."

"I'm Sho Marufuji, nice to meet you."

"I'll admit that he's good," said Judai, "but wait until you see our duels."

"You mean you haven't dueled yet?" Sho asked. "What are your numbers?"

"110 and 62," Gregory answered.

"But the 100's ended their duels a long time ago," said Sho. Both Judai and Gregory looked at each other with a panicked expression.

* * *

On the other side of the arena, a few students in blue trench coats were watching the duels as well.

"Daichi Misawa is pretty good," one of them said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't compare to us. Right Manjome-san?" said another, addressing a boy in the same outfit as them with grey eyes and pointed, jet black hair.

"We went through three years of Duel Prep-School for this," he said. "No one can compete with me, and there isn't enough room on campus for two kings."

* * *

On another side of the arena, several teachers were recording the student's progress in their duels. One stood out in particular. He had a more fancy blue blazer with pink frills at the wrists and shoulders, he also had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore way too much make up along with some purple lipstick. He was just about to pack up and get ready to head back to Duel Academy when one of the people in charge of registration came up to him.

"Excuse me Cronos-sensei, but two examiners have shown up last minute," he said.

"What are their numbers?" asked the teacher.

"110 and 62, they missed their train coming here."

"I didn't ask why they were late," the teacher snapped. "Arriving just before the deadline suggests carelessness. I will not allow any drop out boys into our school."

"But they did make it in time, so I think they have the right to take the exam."

"Non problema!" the odd teacher ranted. " _Never!_ Non, non, non!…"

His rant was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" said the teacher.

"Cronos," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, Principal Samejima, to what do I owe the pleasure?" said Cronos, changing his tone.

"I hear that two students arrived late due to missing their train," said the principal. "Be careful not to deprive them of their chance, just because of a poor written score. Remember, our goal is to bring a wide variety of talents in order to cultivate more well-rounded duelists."

"Oh of course I will," said Cronos. He hanged up and returned to his agitated demeanor. "Mangy old coot."

"Sir, who will we have duel them?" one of the other teachers asked.

"I will duel them personally," said the flamboyant teacher, heading towards the arena.

"Sir, please pick a test deck to use," said another teacher.

"I have no need for such a thing!" said Cronos. "I will use my own deck."

* * *

Daichi returned to the bleachers and took a seat, exhausted from his duel.

"That was a pretty cool duel," said a voice.

Daichi turned around to see Judai and Gregory standing behind him.

"Why thank you," said Daichi.

"Daichi Misawa," replied the black haired student.

"Though you're probably about to be outshined after our duels," said Judai.

"You haven't dueled yet?" Daichi asked shocked. "But I thought I was the last one."

"We missed the train and arrived late," Gregory explained.

"You've got some skills, probably good enough to be number two," said Judai with a cocky smirk.

"Number two?" Daishi asked to himself.

"#110, Judai Yuki, please report to field 4," said the announcer.

"Well, that's me," said Judai, heading to his duel.  
"You there," said Daichi, stopping Judai briefly. "If I'm number two, who's number one?"

Judai smirked and said, "Why me of course," and continued to the arena.

"Your cousin sure seems confident," noted Sho.

"Cocky is more like it," Daichi added.

"It's a little bit of both actually," Gregory chuckled.

* * *

Cronos waited on one side of the field with a special device similar to a duel disk was strapped on him as he waited for his first opponent. Judai then entered on the other side of the field.

"Buongiorno," said the teacher.

"I'm Judai Yuki," said Judai, giving a small bow.

"Well Signore Judai," said Cronos, "I am Cronos de Medici, head professor and department chair of techniques at Duel Academy."

"Wow, I didn't think I'd duel the head professor," Judai said in amazement. "Though to be honest, I kind of thought you were some kind of clown."

This comment made Cronos furious and earned a few chuckles from the audience.  
"This impudent brat," Cronos thought, "I'll make sure he never get's into Duel Academy."

Judai loaded his deck and activated his duel disk and Cronos activated his duel vest.

"Wow! Hey Cronos-sensei, how do I get one of those?" Judai asked in amazement of the device.

"Oh, exceptional skills and really high marks," replied Cronos. "But I'll make sure that never happens," he added in thought.

Both duelists drew five cards from their deck and their duel disk and duel vest displayed 4000 life points, starting the duel.

"I'll go first," said Judai, drawing a card from his deck. "Alright, I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and placing one card face down." A green clad superhero with wings appeared in front of Judai and took a defensive position, displaying it had 1000 defense points, and a giant card appeared on the field in front of him.

"My turn," said Cronos as he drew a card. "A hero deck, eh?" he thought. "He considers himself a hero in whatever small town he comes from, eh?"

"Allow me to show you just how large this world is. I play the spell card Confiscation from my hand," Cronos declared, revealing the card. "I pay 1000 life points to have a look at your hand, and pick one to send to the graveyard."

Cronos' life points went down to 3000 as holographic projections of each card in Judai's hand appeared before him.

"A drop-out boy deck, after all," Cronos thought out loud.

"Is he talking smack about the deck I worked so hard to build?" Judai thought with agitation.

"I send Monster Reborn to the Graveyard," said Cronos as he selected the holographic card. Judai responded by sending the actual card to a slot on top of his Duel Disk.

"Then I set two cards on the field." Two giant holographic cards appeared on the field. "And then, I activate the spell card Heavy Storm from my hand. This let's me destroy every spell and trap card on the field."

A huge wind picked up as the face down cards on both sides of the field were destroyed.

"Oops, you forgot that you had your own face down cards," Judai clicked, until it then struck him. "Unless…"

"I see you figured it out," said the horrendous blonde as two golden monsters appeared on the field, each with 1000 attack points.

* * *

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Sho.

"The two cards Cronos just set were Statue of the Wicked," Daichi explained. "When their destroyed, it allows the user to summon a Wicked Fiend Token to the field."

"And the fact that he brought out two means he's going to summon something really powerful," Gregory added.

Sho turned back to the arena, worried for the new examiner.

* * *

"That isn't an exam deck," the speckled blue student stated. "That's Cronos-sensei's own Ancient Gear Deck!"

"He executed his own combo while containing #110's trap," said the other blue student.

"Could that examinee beat that deck?"

"I doubt it," said the leader known as Manjome. "If that kid thought he was something special, he's sadly mistaken. Cronos-sensei intends to give that drop-out boy's fragile dreams a thorough crushing."

* * *

"That poor boy," said Asuka. "It looks like Cronos has it in for him."

"That's worth watching," said the older student. Asuka looked at him with confusion. "Thanks to that kid, we might get the chance to see a legendary rare card."

Asuka realized what the older student was talking about and turned back towards the duel, her interest suddenly peeked.

* * *

"My turn isn't over yet," Cronos declared.

"This is getting fun," Judai said, his voice matching his excitement. " What are you going to show me next, teacher?"

Irritated that the boy wasn't showing any concern, the gender confused teacher continued with his turn.

"Now I will tribute my two Wicked Tokens," said Cronos as the two monsters disappeared from the field. "In order to summon Ancient Gear Golem."

Suddenly, a giant mechanical beast that looked like a roman gladiator appeared on the field and towered over the two duelists, showing off a staggering 3000 attack points. The audience was in shock, witnessing a legendary card appear on the field. Most of the students felt pity for Judai, as they felt he had no chance of winning. But no one but Gregory could have predicted how Judai would react.

"Wow! I've heard rumors about this," Judai said in amazement. "I can't wait to bring it down."

* * *

"Cronos de Medici has never lost after summoning that card," said the older, blue haired student. "I didn't think that kid had the skill to make the teacher get serious."

"It's only Cronos-sensei being temperamental," Asuka corrected. "I feel bad, but I can hear the iron door of Duel Academy slamming shut on that boy."

* * *

"Come on Judai, you've brought down tougher cards that this," Gregory thought, "show this teacher what you're made of."

* * *

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack Avian with Mechanized Melee!" Cronos commanded the metal giant. It responded with it's one mechanical eye glowing red and it's gears winding as it landed a punch on the winged hero, shattering him into a million pieces.

* * *

"Avian didn't stand a chance against that golem," said Sho. "It's attack points were much too high."

"I'm afraid it get's worse," said Daichi. "When Ancient Gear Golem destroys a defense position monster, The difference between it's attack points and the destroyed monsters defense points are dealt to the opponent's life points as damage."

"Oh no!"

" _Don't worry,_ " said Gregory, placing a hand on Sho's shoulder. "If I know Judai, he's just getting started."

* * *

The metal punch continued to hit Judai. Even though it was just a hologram and couldn't actually harm him, he did apply a little dramatic effect and it did reduce his life points to 2000. Judai had his head down making small noises.

Cronos chuckled at the boy since he was so close to victory. "Lost your will to fight already, eh?" he mocked. But his happy smile faded as he realized that the sounds Judai was making wasn't crying but laughter.

"I touched," said Judai. "A head teacher wants to duel me this seriously."

Everyone in the arena, even Cronos himself, was shocked to hear Judai's cool demeanor even though he's lost half his life points already.

Judai's face looked determined as he reached for his deck, but before he drew his card he heard a small cry that went, "Kuri kuri kuri!" Startled by this, Judai drew the top card of his deck which was revealed to be the card Yugi Moto gave him, Winged Kuriboh.

"Oh it's you," said Judai. He could feel the duel spirit wink at him through the card. "Alright I'll use you." Judai proclaimed as he examined the card.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh from my hand in defense mode," Judai said as the winged furball appeared on the field revealing 200 defense points. As soon as it deal, a good majority of the female examinee's squealed at the Kuriboh's cuteness. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Cronos merely laughed. "A Kuriboh with wings, eh?" he said. "You do possess an unusual card. But it is naught but a low-level monster! Summoning it in defense mode will give you no defense against the piercing effect of my Ancient Gear Golem! But I suppose a small monster suits a small player. I guess it my turn now, right?"

Cronos drew a card from his deck but didn't even bother to look at as he proceeded to have Ancient Gear Golem destroy Winged Kuriboh. But once the attack was through, he was shocked to see that Judai had taken no damage at all.

"Is your life point meter busted?" Cronos asked, clearly confused. "Your life point should be at zero by now."

Judai smiled. "On the turn when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, any damage I take is reduced to zero."

Cronos' face faltered.

* * *

"A card exists that Cronos doesn't know about?" Asuka asked in curiosity and shock.

"There are some things even teachers don't know," said the blue haired student.

"The world of dueling is fathomless."

"And that makes it interesting," said Asuka, now looking at Judai with a bit more admiration.

* * *

As Judai sent his new friend to the graveyard, cronos took this time to try and not looked phased.

"Is that the small monster's effect?" He asked mockingly.

"He's a friend who risked his life to save me," Judai shot back, not liking how this so-called teacher was dissing his cards. "You're going to pay for calling him 'small'!"

"Such impudence! He is a mere stopgap monster. What am I to call him, if not small?"

"Well Winged Kuriboh is about to be avenged, because I activate my trap, Hero Signal!"

Judai's face down card flipped up to reveal a spot light with a big "H" shaped symbol.

"When a monster is destroyed, I can special summon one Elemental Hero from my deck," Judai explained. "I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode."

In a burst of flames, a woman in a red jumpsuit and long, ash colored hair and a gold crown appeared on the field, showing off 1200 attack points.

"My turn, draw," Judai said as he drew a spell card with a picture of a city. Judai cracked a smile.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Avian from my graveyard to my hand, and I will summon him." The winged hero returned to the field and this time showed off 1000 attack points.

Cronos gave an unamused look and said, "What can a cheap comic book hero accomplish? He is nothing more than a Normal Monster!"

"That's about to change," said Judai, "because I play Polymerization to fuse Avian with Burstinatrix to summon a brand new hero."

Avian and Burstinatrix jumped up into the air and formed into a swirling vortex. What emerged was a large, muscular, green and black man with one feathered wing and a red dragon head on his right arm and a red tail. The new monster showed to have 2100 attack points.

"Meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Everyone was surprised by the new fusion monster, except Gregory of course.

"That's one of Judai's favorite cards," said Gregory. "This duel is as good as won."

But there was still one problem, that Cronos quickly addressed.

"May offer you a special lesson?" said the instructor. "A duel requires none of your extraneous talk. Do remember this. Your Flame Wingman's attack points are still no match for my Golem."

"Then let me teach you something, Sensei," said Judai. "Heroes have a superheroic stage they can fight on. I play the field spell, Skyscraper!"

As Judai placed the card in a slot that revealed itself on the duel disk, several tall buildings, skyscrapers in fact, surrounded the field, Flame Wingman perched on the tallest.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Dragon Hero took off from where it was perched and flew towards the mechanical monstrosity.

"Scherzi. You must be joking," said Cronos. "Flame Wingman's attack points do not even approach those of my Ancient Gear Golem!"

Flame Wingman landed on the golem's chest and then shot itself upwards into the "sky".

"Heroes always win!" Judai declared. "When an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more attack points while Skyscraper is on the field, his attack points go up by 1000!"

"Wait, timeout!" Cronos cried out in panic.

"Take this! Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman's attack went up to 3100 as he dove down onto the metal monster in a ball of fire, reducing it to a pile of rubble, shocking everyone in the audience.

"Mama mia," Cronos cried. "My Ancient Gear Golem!"

"I'm not done yet," said Judai. "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack is dealt to it's owner's life points as damage."

"What?" Cronos turned to see the remains of his once great golem fall on top of him as his life points dropped to zero.

" _Gotcha,_ " said Judai, giving a two fingered salute. "It was a fun duel, Sensei."

* * *

As all the holograms disappeared, everyone still couldn't believe what they saw; an examinee took down Cronos' best monster and won the duel. To the older students, this was an incredible feet.

Asuka looked at said examinee with a look of admiration for the boy's dueling skill.

"That kid's pretty interesting, huh?" she said.

"Let's see if this other lat examinee can top what we just saw," said the older student.

* * *

"Great work, #110," shouted sho.

"I think you mean Judai," corrected Gregory.

"You might make a good rival, #1," thought Daichi.

"#62, Gregory Duke, please report to field 4," called the announcer.

"Well it's my turn now," said Gregory heading to the field.

"Are you as good as your cousin, Gregory?" asked Sho.

"It might not be as impressive a win," replied the American.

"But I can guarantee it will a duel you won't forget."

* * *

 **And Chapter 1 is done! Now it's Gregory's turn to duel Cronos. What will he have in store for the people of Duel Academy, Find out next time because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

 **But first, questions from the prologue.**

 **Q:** _ **Johnathen (Guest)**_ **Will jaden get winged kuriboh and when will neos show up**

 **I know jaden will be with Alexis my favorite pairing but who will everyone else be with**

 **Can you include an oc that uses cards from the yugioh series please he can be a rival to your other oc and what I mean is his deck is based on the characters from yugioh how he got them you can come up with that**

 **A: As you just saw, yes, Judai did get Winged Kuriboh and Neos will show up in Season 2 just like in the anime. I'm not sure about any other pairings at this point. As for a rival for Gregory, I'm thinking of having Monjome be a rival for both of them, don't want the series to overflowing with OC's. If you were asking for a backstory on how Gregory got his Synchro monsters, it will definitely come, just wait.**

 **Q:** _ **Cloud4012**_ **Are you going to pair Greg with anyone?**

 **A: As stated in the previous question, I'm not sure.**

 **Q:** _ **Sigh (Guest)**_ **if this is following cannon then why isn't Yubel in space, no reason they just stopped?**

 **A: First, thanks for the criticism you provided with this question and please note that I'm not trying to be cliché, it just ends up being that way. Second, I had Judai keep Yubel because, well I'll just say prepare to have another cliché checked off.**

 **Q:** _ **Generalhyna**_ **can my oc join as a rival who can keep up with Greg and...uses a prototype of xyz monsters?**

 **A: Sorry but I'm not using XYZ monsters**

 **Next Chapter: The Pioneer**


	3. The Pioneer

Chapter 2: The Pioneer

 **Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 2! If you recall from the last chapter, Judai had just kicked Cronos' butt. Now it's Gregory's turn. Now on with the Chapter!**

 **No new characters to mention.**

* * *

Gregory continued to make his way to the duel field where Judai just was and saw him heading this way.

"Good luck, Gregory," said Judai. "He seems to hold us in high regard."

"Or he wants to make sure we don't pass," Gregory said. "But I have a feeling he'll make the same mistake he did with you."

"What's that?"

"Underestimate me."

Gregory passed Judai and took his spot on the dueling field with Cronos standing there quite agitated. He looked up to see his new opponent and tried to calm himself.

"Buongiorno," he greeted.

" _Greetings,_ " said Gregory, "I'm Gregory Duke. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cronos-sensei."

"Well you're certainly more polite than the other examinee, Signore Gregory," said the instructor. "Hold on, are you the same Gregory Duke who possesses the new monster type?"

" _Yep, that's me,_ " said Gregory. "And if all goes well, I might even use them in this duel."

"Well, I look forward to it."

* * *

"New monster type?" Sho asked curiously.

"I've heard rumors about a new monster type that was given to the creator's son to test before releasing them to the public," said Daichi. "I have no idea what it is, but I think we're about to find out."

Judai returned from his duel and stood next to Sho.

"That was an awesome duel Judai," Sho exclaimed.

"It was nothing," said Judai. "I just made sure I had fun."

"Judai, you've seen Gregory's deck, yes?" said Daichi. "Can you tell us anything about the new monster types?"

"Now why would I spoil the fun?" Judai said with wink. "All I can say is that it's like nothing you've seen before."

Daichi gave the passing examinee a curious, yet amused look and turned back towards the field. This will definitely be an interesting duel.

* * *

Asuka and the older, blue haired student watched from the balcony with curious and observant eyes. Both wanting to know what the rumors were all about.

"Do you think we'll be able to see these new monsters?" Asuka asked.

"I hope so," said the blue haired male. "Though, this kind of reminds me of my exam duel when no one had heard of my Cyber Dragons until I used them in the duel."

"So this duel is also giving you a sense of nostalgia, Ryo?" said the blonde.

The older male gave a small smirk. "Something like that."

* * *

Asuka and Ryo weren't the only ones curious to see the new monster type, everyone was eager to see it.

"Now this is exciting," said one of the blue students.

"Even if this kid doesn't win, we might get to see what the new monster type is," said the other student. "What do you think, Manjome-san?"

"For once I agree," said the raven haired student with a smirk. "If this duel goes well, I might consider getting those monsters myself."

* * *

Cronos and Gregory activated their dueling devices as they drew five cards from their decks. The life point meters both reading 4000.

" _Get your game on!_ " Gregory shouted. "Age before beauty."

"I'm not sure if he's being polite or insulting me," Cronos thought as he drew a card.

"I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." A smaller version of Ancient Gear Golem with a gun on it's right arm appeared on the field, showing off 1300 attack points. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," said Gregory as he drew a card. "I activate the spell card Final Flame from my hand, this deals 500 points of damage to my opponent."

Flames began to shoot up around the makeup wearing teacher, reducing his life points to 3500.

"Now I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." In front of the American duelist, a an in lite grey armor, roller blades, and a pilot's mask appeared on the field with 900 attack points. "Now attack Ancient Gear Soldier."

The armored man skated across the field towards the monster

"You must be crazy," said Cronos. "That pathetic monster can't even dent my Soldier."

"It can thanks to it's effect," Gregory replied. "During the Battle Phase on the turn Speed Warrior was summoned, his attack points double."

Cronos faltered at this fact as Speed Warrior's Attack went up to 1800, destroying the mechanical soldier. This caused Cronos' life points to drop to 3000.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down." Speed Warrior's attack points returned to normal.

"Impressionante," said Cronos. "You showed no mercy in drawing first blood."

"That's my style, hit hard and fast."

"But now it's my turn," said Cronos as he drew a card. "And I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted. This allows me to bring back my Ancient Gear Soldier from my graveyard." The mechanical monster had appeared on the field. "And now I'll play a Confiscation from my hand, and I'm sure you already know what this does."

Cronos' life points dropped to 2000 as he looked at a holographic projection of Gregory's hand.

"It seems that the new monsters aren't in your hand yet," said Cronos. "In that case, I'll send Marauding Captain to the graveyard."

Gregory complied and sent the monster card to the graveyard.

"Now I'll activate the field spell Gear Town," said Cronos bunch of medieval style buildings with giant gears attached to them surrounded the two duelists.

"With this card, I can summon any 'Ancient Gear' monster with one less tribute."

"I think I see where you're going with this."

"Indeed," said Cronos with a smile. "I tribute my Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Golem." The small mechanical monster disappeared as the larger, monstrous one took it's place.

* * *

"He was able to bring it out again!" Asuka said in amazement.

"Let's see if this kid can bring it down as well," said Ryo, still focussing on the examinee.

* * *

"Oh no, looks like Gregory's going to lose," said Sho.

"Well he did score higher that Judai, so I assume he will pull out some miracle," said Daichi.

"Your right Misawa," said Judai. "This duel is far from over."

* * *

"Now Ancient Gear Golem, destroy Speed Warrior."

The mechanical giant released a devastating punch that crushed the roller bladed warrior into pieces.

Gregory's life points fell to 1900 but he just smirked and said, "Now things are getting interesting."

"Do you wish to surrender?"

"After coming this far? No way! I activate my face down, Jar of Greed." Gregory's face down card flipped up to reveal an image of a red jar with a wide, golden grin. "Now I'm allowed to draw one card."

He drew and heard a, "Kuri kuri." Gregory looked at the card he drew and saw it was the card he got from Yugi, Clear Kuriboh.

"It seems you'll save me just like your winged brother," he whispered.

"Whatever card you drew won't save you," said Cronos. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Gregory drew his card and found it to be Rose's card.

"About time you drew me," said he spirit as it appeared next to him.

"Yep but you're going to have to wait for me to summon you." Gregory turned back to Cronos. "I summon Hayabusa Knight in defense mode and end my turn."

A humanoid eagle with purple feathers, white armor, and a green cape took a defensive stance on the field, showing 1000 defense points.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Daichi asked confused." Ancient Gear Golem has a piercing effect and that monster has no damage altering effect."

"He's got something planned," said Judai. "Just wait and see."

* * *

"Seems you're not as clever as I thought," said Cronos. "Ancient Gear Golem, end this duel!"

The mechanized giant punched the feathered knight and created a cloud of smoke. Everyone in the arena believed the new examinee was done for. Cronos gave off a fit of laughter.

"Well at least I kept one slacker from getting in."

"Are you sure about that?" said a voice from the smoke.

Cronos looked towards the smoke and was surprised to see a giant purple Kuriboh appear as the smoke faded and split in two to reveal Gregory inside with his life points untouched.

"But how?"

"Judai isn't the only one with a Kuriboh," Gregory explained. "I activated Clear Kuriboh's effect from my hand. If my opponents monster activates an effect that would inflict damage, I can send him to the graveyard and negate that effect."

"So you got lucky," said Cronos, crossing his arms. "I'll end my turn for now, but next turn it's arrivederci."

"We'll see. I draw." Gregory drew his card and saw it was the one he was looking for.

"Yes, I play The Warrior returning Alive to bring back the Marauding Captain you had me discard and summon him." A blonde man in shiny armor appeared on the field, showing 1200 attack points. "And thanks to his effect, after being successfully summoned, I can special summon another level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my hand. I pick the Tuner Monster, Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

Rose then appeared next to the captain.

"Man it feels good to be out," she said. Though only Judai and Gregory could hear her.

Everyone but Judai was puzzled by what Gregory just called the monster he just summoned.

"Tuner Monster?" Cronos asked.

"It's one of the new monster types my dad let me use," Gregory explained.

"Wait, 'one of the new monster types'?"

" _That's right,_ and now I get to summon the other type," Gregory proclaimed, "by Synchro Summoning."

Everyone was even more confused.

* * *

"Synchro Summon?" Asuka asked. "What's that?"

"I think we're about to find out," said Ryo.

* * *

"What's Synchro Summoning?" Sho asked, he and Daichi looking at Judai for answers.

"Synchro Summoning is a brand new method that can only be used if a Tuner monster is on the field," Judai explained. "You tribute one Tuner monster with any number of non-Tuner monsters and summon a Synchro monster whose level is equal to the combined levels of the monsters tributed."

* * *

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Gregory. "I tune my level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge with my level 3 Marauding Captain!"

Both monsters jumped in the air as everyone watched. Rose split into four, cybernetic, green rings as they formed a tunnel for Marauding captain to pass through. As he did, the captain vanished and three stars took his place, before forming a straight line.

"Great warrior who lives for danger, appear before us and show us what drives you," Gregory chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 7, Driven Daredevil"

A green beam formed in the rings, eventually swallowing them. Then, a man with white hair, green and black armor, a black mask that covered his mouth, and two katanas emerged from the beam as it disappeared, displaying 2400 attack points.

Everyone was in awe at witnessing the summoning of the new monster. They had never seen a monster summoned like that before. Even Cronos looked amazed.

* * *

"So that's a Synchro Monster," said Asuka in awe.

"I'll admit, even I'm impressed," said Ryo, just as surprised as everyone else.

* * *

"Amazing," said Sho. "You were right Judai, I've never seen anything like this."

"However, Driven Daredevil only has 2400 attack points," said Daichi. "Unless this 'Synchro Monster' has some special effect, it doesn't stand a chance against Ancient Gear Golem's 3000."

"Oh it does," said Judai, "just watch."

* * *

"While your 'Synchro Summon' was impressive Signore Gregory," said the blonde teacher, "your monster still cannot compare to my Ancient Gear Golem."

"How about I end my turn so you can show me how tough it is?" Gregory taunted, earning a few gasps from the crowd.

"You can't be serious?"

Gregory replied to this by holding out his hand and giving a "come at me" gesture.

"Very well then," said Cronos as he drew his card. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack Driven Daredevil!"

The mechanical monstrosity threw another punch and created a small cloud of smoke as it hit the new monster. Gregory's life point went down to 1300 but gave a big smirk. Cronos was confused by this until he saw that Driven Daredevil was still standing, blocking the punch with his swords, leaving everyone in shock.

"What! How is that thing still standing?" Cronos shouted.

"Driven Daredevil can't be destroyed by a monster with more attack points than him," Gregory explained. "And if he is attacked by a monster with more attack points, that monster is destroyed."

Driven Daredevil released the metal giants fist as it jumped in the air, ready to strike.

"Mama Mia," said Cronos in defeat. "Not again."

The sword wielding warrior slashed through Ancient Gear Golem until it was ruble. Cronos panicked and looked at his hand to see if he could hold off the Synchro Monster, all he had were two Statue of the Wicked, another Ancient Gear Golem, and an equip spell. There was nothing he could do.

"I-I end my turn."

"Then Driven Daredevil, end this duel." Gregory commanded. "Daredevil Slash!"

The warrior took his swords and slashed at Cronos, reducing his life points to zero. Everyone was in awe once again; Cronos had not lost to an examinee once, but twice in a row!

* * *

"It seems both of them will be getting into the Academy," Asuka said to her older friend, but when he turned to look at him, he was already leaving.

"I guess he want's to see how well they do himself," Asuka thought.

* * *

Manjome couldn't believe his eyes. Cronos had not just lost once, but twice!? He couldn't believe it. But he soon realized that he would actually have some competition when they got back to Duel Academy.

* * *

"Alright," Sho cheered. "Looks like you'll both go to Duel Academy."

"That's right," said Judai.

"I look forward to what you and your cousin will bring," said Daichi.

"Right back at you."

* * *

 **And Chapter 2 is done! Not as long as the first chapter but that was mostly because there was the section before the duel. Anyway, next time is everyone's first day at Duel Academy. Stick around because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

 **But first, it's question time!**

 **Q:** _ **Higuchimon**_ **Okay, I'm going to point this out to you: if you claim to be going by the GX plot, then why is the 'ship Asuka x Juudai, when Asuka only had a one-sided crush that she never felt strongly enough about to even tell Juudai (and which mostly came about because Juudai's one of the few people who treated her like a human being and a skilled duelist, not a talking pair of breasts for marriage material), and when Juudai genuinely *loves Yubel*?**

 **Also, the reason Juudai sent Yubel into space wasn't because he's "stupid" and making him smarter "fixes this". Juudai isn't stupid at all. Juudai is *impulsive*. Juudai doesn't think things through. He gets an idea and he goes with it. That's what Juudai is. Yubel knows who and what Juudai is: the possessor of the power of the Gentle Darkness. Yubel's task is to *protect him* and Yubel *loves him*.**

 **As for the rest of it: generic "'omg, my OC goes to school with Juudai". It's nothing unusual or even original. Let me guess, he's going to get a Spirit Gate Key, he won't be brainwashed by the Light (heaven forbid!), and anything in season three won't really affect him at all.**

 **You should also *not* reply to reviews in the story. That's what the PM system was invented for.**

 **A: Okay one, despite the first chapter, I'm not going to follow the anime to a tee. Two, I'm going to take the relationship between Judai and Asuka slowly and develop it, not go in and go BOOM they're a couple. Three, I never, EVER said the reason Judai sent Yubel into space because he was stupid, heck I never called Judai stupid at all. What I meant by "smarter" was that Judai would be more aware of certain things as you will see in the next chapter. Four, I know it's not original but it's my story so deal with it. Five, I don't recall saying my OC wouldn't join the Society of Light; then again, I never said he would, you'll just have to wait for Season 2 to find out. And six, I want this information available to everyone so I will decide if it becomes too much and use the PM box.**

 **Next Chapter: Welcome to Duel Academy**


End file.
